Birds of Prey
by MissAdventurer
Summary: After Avengers vs X-Men, The Hawkeyes, Clint Barton and Kate Bishop, team up as mentor/apprentice. Crime and murder have never been uncommon in New York City, but when a serial killer starts killing random citizens, good and evil, it's up to the Hawkeyes to stop him, before can take out one of the Avengers own. comic-verse. Mockingbird will come in as a main character later.


Hey, thanks for checking out this story and not being one to keep on scrolling on. Now, please let me explain real quickly before you get to the story. I'm a huge fan of Hawkeye (the first, Clint Barton) and Hawkeye (the second, Kate Bishop). Recently, back in April, I found out the Hawkeyes are finally getting their own series, "Hawkeye", nearly called "Hawkeyes". The two will be co-staring in it, kind of like a mentor/apprentice or teacher/student relationship, and solve lower crime and not so much on superheroing. It takes place after Avengers vs. X-Men. This is just an idea I had about that, so takes place in same time period, after A vs. X. I don't know what's going to happen to Hawkeye (Clint) during A vs. X yet, so in a few months this might be farther from the actual comics. I don't have a clue what the "Hawkeye" series will be like or its actual plot yet, or how A vs. X goes down for him either. I'm planning on bringing in Mockingbird (Clint's ex-wife) into this at some point, probably soon. And they're will be some stuff between them. So... I think that's it for now, if you want more on the new Hawkeye series, just Google it, "new marvel Hawkeye series" or something of that nature. Now you can go to the story. Enjoy. And don't forget to review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Birds of Prey

Chapter 1: Red-Tailed Hawks

"So, Katie, what do you see?" asked Clint Barton, also known as Avenger Hawkeye, to his teenage apprentice, Kate Bishop, aka Young Avenger Hawkeye (the second). The duo, dressed in there street cloths, were investigating a series of murders in the lower parts of New York City. They were the only ones in the Avengers that took lower crime, basically nothing to done with super-powers (in most cases they took), time-traveling conquerors, and evil robots plotting to destroy the human race. Yes, they were still working with the Avengers on those, but they also do lower, more "normal" crime, like murder, kidnapping, drug dealers, and human trafficking, well, normal compared to what they usually do that is. They were like private detectives. Detectives, just not for the police personally. Clint was wearing a black t-shirt, a dark purple jacket with a black silhouette of a hawk with wings spread in flight, dark jeans, and his black and white sneakers. Kate wore a light purple blouse, a violet jacket with a silhouette of hawk sitting on a branch about to take flight on it, designer jeans, her purple and black sneakers, and a dark violet headband.

"A dead body?" guessed Kate in a smart-alecky tone, looking down at the gory body lying on the ground in front of them. It was an adult male, classic drug dealer with sickly pale white skin, hair was extremely short, buzz cut, and a weird brown, piercings in his nose and ears, strong build, and appeared to be somewhere in his late twenties to early thirties. He had several gunshot wounds, and a cuts on his neck and wrists, and a knifed stabbed through his crest. It was gruesome.

Clint couldn't help but smirked at her comment, "Okay, besides the complete obvious, what can you tell about what happened?"

"Well," Kate began to walk around the body studying every detail and the room, "I doubt it was random, this guy was a drug dealer, seriously messed up, the kind of guys who would make enemies of everyone he met. The killer was smart; he attacked him when no one else was around. He didn't straight out shot the guy because the dead dude has defensive marks on his hands and arms, so he fought. The killer manage to get a few cuts in with his knife, but couldn't kill with it, so he resorted to his handgun, then after several shots, went back to the knife and finished the job. Making the stabbing over kill," Kate stated confidently.

"Very good, Kate," said Clint with a nod of his head. With that the duo then walked out of the run down, drug house and walked up to a police officer standing next to his car, waiting for them. The entire street was filled with officers and people, cop cars and other cars and a few motorcycles even. It was the busiest this street had been in a while.

"Clint Barton and Kate Bishop, I presume," the officer greeted holding out his hand to the two avengers, "I'm Officer Richard McKinney, the officer in charge of this particular investigation." The officer appeared to be in his later forties, white skin, short dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, strong build, and a five o'clock shadow beginning to show. He wore a standard NYC Police Department uniform and police hat, like most of the officers at the scene.

"Yes, we are," said Clint, shaking his hand. The officer then held his hand out to Kate, who accepted.

"Pleasure to meet you," she greeted, with a smile.

"Same to you, I've heard some good things about the two of you," he said, "I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances, the only good thing out of this is catching a few drug dealers and a few less around. You don't want to know how much we found in Marijuana alone." He shook his head and signed. "We've even arrested a few minors for illegal usage, drinking, and even prostitution, messed up, but nothing to do with the murders. This is what the sixth in the last several weeks? It isn't right. Something's up and I want to know what."

"As do we, officer," stated Clint, "that's why we're here. Any idea of who could have done this?"

"Absolutely none," replied Officer McKinney, "If we had a suspect, that's where we'd be. We've taken people in and questioned, but nothing, even with the arrests made, it continues. It's only a matter until an innocent civilian gets hurt instead."

"That's what we're hoping to prevent if we can," said Kate, "this guy can't run forever. We're going to need everything you got on the dead guys and the case."

"We're already on that," replied the cop with a dismissed wave of the hand, "One of my guys should get here any minute with it." The officer soon left to discuss things with the other officers and detectives, leaving the two Avengers alone.

"So why _have_ we been called in?" asked Kate, "What's the big deal about a couple of dealers turning up dead?"

"Well, nothing really," answered Clint, "The only problem is how these dealers wound up dead, and so many so quickly. Most often, it's one kill, one guy, one gang. This is multiple guys, multiple gangs, and multiple ways of "harm" done. That's not the signs of a simple _rivalry_, Kate, that's the signs of a _serial killer_."

* * *

So, that's it for the first chapter. I'll try to update soon, I'm already started on the second chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. You know where the review button is. L8r.


End file.
